


Seize The Night

by princeofylisse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Eventual Romance, F/F, Multi, Paranormal, Snakes, So far I have a few ideas of romance but it's complicated honestly, more tags to come if i write more of this story, okay i know that tag seems kind of random but it will make sense later on hopefully, sort of ....the world has magic in a way i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofylisse/pseuds/princeofylisse
Summary: Artemis is a simple girl who just wants her sophomore year of high school to go well. ...Actually, she's not normal at all, and neither is her new school, Consilium Academy. Contains a lot of friendship, paranormal elements, etc. Basically a group of friends trying to figure out the mysteries surrounding their academy.





	1. The Wonders Of Schooling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual story, so expect not to be updated that much but I will try. This is actually a very old work that has been sitting in my computer, I figured what I had was enough for one chapter, and decided to post it. I haven't posted anything on this website in a few years, so posting my stories is foreign to me now, hah.

When I imagined my sophomore year in high school, the last thing on my mind was going into private school. My father, who could be protective sometimes decided that it would help me grow. When you grow up with only one parent, you learn not to question them. 

The summer came and went. Once it started to dwindle, dad started to give me brochures to different schools. Honestly, I was not mad or anything that I was going to one. After all, he only wanted what was best for me. What harm could a simple private school do anyway? It wasn't something to pout about, so I didn't. One advertisement, however, did catch my eye eventually. On the front of the thick paper, or rather the whole thing; was a shade of deep purple. It was a strange colour to use for a first impression, but what really caught my eye was the emblem and the name of the school. “CONSILIUM ACADEMY” it said, with huge letters in beautiful calligraphy. Under it there was a shield with a sword coming up behind it, with various objects in the sections of the shield. I don't know why the picture drew me in, but it did. 

Though, before I go further in my story, I should introduce myself. My name is Artemis Yamasaki, and for the record, I am very interested in the paranormal. It's strange, but also fitting for someone like me. Maybe that was why public school kids always hated me. They were always afraid of my eyes, since they're yellow like a cat's would be. Anyway, back on the topic I was discussing before...The school practically reeled me in and I, the metaphorical fish, took the bait right away. My father was proud that I found something, though he was thrown off that I picked one that tended to witches, and or people interested in magic and the abnormal.

“Arty…” He began, frowning. That tone made me want to curl up, he didn't disapprove of my strange interests but that did not mean he completely approved of it. “Are you sure this is the one you want to attend?” In response, I nodded excitedly. At that, his tired eyes shined in warmth and he was no longer frowning. “Then you should read up on it more, and I’ll see what I can do.” Then, my small frame launched itself into his arms for a hug. It lasted for a bit, as sometimes my father just liked being in the moment.

The following day was where I did more of my research, and I started to become more intrigued with this strange private facility. How could such a place focus on these things? Not that I was ungrateful, it was just...I would not expect such a thing to exist, although it did split up academics and the more unnatural part of the schooling. Which didn't surprise me; it was probably why it still standing. No parent would have their kids be sent off to a place that didn't offer more of the customary classes. That was a fact. 

Then, in a blur that I can't recall most of, a month went by. In a couple of weeks, my odd self would be going to the academy that caught my interest. I did my best to pack necessary things, it was all just so unreal. Here I thought I wouldn't be doing this until I reached college age, but no. My eyes scanned the nearby areas of my room, as I grabbed things that I would need. Some clothes were in a duffel bag, but I didn't need too much for two reasons. We had uniforms, all types we could wear: it was a interesting concept to me. For some reason I always wanted to wear or attend a school with uniforms. The other was because we could go back home on holidays, or the weekends if we really wanted to. Finally, my hands grasped a photo that had been in my nightstand drawer. I gripped it with nervous hands. In the picture, there were two young girls around 7 or 8. The left girl with black, short bobbed hair had on a huge smile. The other next to her leaned on her, like they had been joking beforehand. That was when I put it down. I missed my friend Bessie, since she was the only friend I had. Too bad my mother had disappeared, and as a result father left the area. A sigh escaped my mouth as I put down the picture. Just for comfort, my hands slipped it into my bag.

After I did that, I flopped on my bed. Looking up at the ceiling, my mind drifted to what my new school could be like. Of course, I saw pictures of it and my dad did intense research only a madman would do but…It didn't help that a anxious feeling took over me. As an inclination, two fingers traced themselves along my cheek, going straight down on a scar I had. For sixteen years I've never known how I had gotten it. Dad never looks at me when I ask, and says that I was a tough kid. Whatever the hell that means, I still have no idea. Although, a theory if you will: perhaps mom had a part in it? Father never likes talking about her. The part that my brain can't grasp is that, how? There were so many questions floating in the air like an airplane. Especially ones about mother. She left when I was about three, so she's almost like a stranger to me. There was no explanation given to why she disappeared, and my dad never lets me see my mother's side of the family. He calls them weirdos. A part of myself wonders maybe mom and her family are dead, and dad simply doesn't want to break my heart. I flinched at the sudden morbid thought, and went into a fetal position until dinner.

Two weeks passed by like the wind. There was no doubting that I would attend a school meant for people interested in magic, or anything along those lines. I did meet the principal once, she wanted to meet my father and I. Which, to me was nice. The lady mentioned was quite nice, her almost graying hair tied up in a bun, kind eyes staring at you. Basically, she looked like any other headmaster but deep down I knew she actually cared, and didn't have a bad bone in her. As I stared wide eyed at the building in front of me, there was a sense of panic within me. 

Was I worthy of this school? Not particularly, since honestly I didn't have a talent in magic. Though, the history aspect of it always captured my attention rather than doing it. A wind blew around my hair, leaving it to stick awkwardly to my face. I looked over and up to a figure standing next to me. She was very tall, dressed in a long white dress with gold decorations all over her outfit. Her mousy coloured hair was up in a french braid. There….was something I left out about myself. The main reason why I have such a fascination with the paranormal is because I can see ghosts. The girl standing by me? Her name is Camille. She could not remember most of her life, but to me she looks almost like a goddess from ancient Greece. I have no clue why she decided to befriend me, besides the fact that I’m the only person who can truly see her. I sent a tentative smile towards her, and received a pat on the shoulder. “Cheer up, Artemis. You're so uptight and worried about this school. Before you couldn't shut up about how excited you were! you'll be okay.” I was surprised when Camille insisted she went with me, she did go with me to the last school but that one was near my home. Now we were far, far away. “Thanks.” I said simply, and finally assisted my father with taking my things to my dorm. Camille trailed along behind us, most likely taking in the glorious sights, such as the pond that stretched near the old but huge building. 

The whole school seemed like one big mansion, run down from years of use but did not seem to be in bad shape and it was not falling apart. Dark, rich wood was being used for the building, making it seem eerie in a way, like a haunted mansion. We took my things that I couldn't carry with my bare hands in a cart. It was hard at first to get it up the stairs, since I was on the third floor. Technically I was on the first floor of the dorm rooms, since the actual first two floors were classrooms. There was seven floors all together, but the seventh one was off limits for whatever reason. I read some theories online, of how the headmaster could be a serial killer and that was her killing area. That made me shiver when I first saw it, because it was the day after we met up with each other. In any case, I knew I would be rooming with another girl but we have never met.


	2. New Friends and Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis meets new and old people, and later goes to town which ends in more mystery of what type of island they really are on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it finally is, the second chapter! A special thanks to my friends supporting me, and an even more special thanks to my boyfriend Max for making me feel good about this story. Originally, this chapter was meant to be longer and Camille was supposed to play tricks on villagers, but I thought of a better idea, and thought it was best to maybe leave that for next chapter. Review if you want, I would greatly appreciate it! Oh, and vague warning for blood and gore towards the end. It's just mentioned briefly, but still.

Speaking of a roommate, mine was not in the room with me yet. By the time it was getting to be sundown, my part of the room had been laid out exactly how I wanted it to be. My dad, also was gone. Our goodbye was heartfelt, even though I told him I would visit in four weeks, and send messages or letters to him when I could. My father was not the best with technology, even with something simple as texting-- so I would be sending more letters than anything else. 

A voice cut through my thinking, as it screamed: “Artemis?!” At first, I thought it was Camille but the voice was too high pitched to be hers, yet sounded strangely familiar. I whipped my body around in a flash, desperate to see who it was. What I was greeted with made my head swarm with emotions and thoughts;wonderful and dreadful. 

“Bessie?” I said softly. I couldn’t believe it. She, my best friend, standing before me? Surely, someone was playing a joke on me. Maybe a senior had found my picture, and decided to shape shift to taunt me. No, this wasn’t reality…In an instance, my breathing became rapid because I was held in the most crushing way, but I wrapped my arms around Bessie. She smelled like flowers, roses actually. I teared up, unable to get a grip on reality.

Though I was holding her in my arms, in the back of my mind something told me it was a trick, even if it was clear that there was no deception. Bessie pulled back, and held my face, giving me a chance to look at her. Somehow, she kept that youthful innocence after all these years. It had only been eight years since I last saw her, but me-- to the both of us, it was an eternity. We took care of each other back then, we were the school's misfit girls, but we didn’t want to be. 

“You haven’t changed a bit, Artemis. I can’t believe we’re roommates now!” Like I was some stuffed doll, she twirled me around and I started to laugh, with tears rolling down my cheeks. “I guess we really are best friends forever.” She added, and put me back gently on the bed. I sat up straight, and looked at her medium length hair, it was very curly now and almost had a purple hue to it, instead of just dark brown. 

The rest of the night was not particularly exciting as you would think. Even though we were united once more, we mainly just conversations for hours. Bessie had told me she stayed at our old town of Dalery, I missed it. I yearned to see my mother’s garden again, it was vaguely in my memory, though I do not remember what flowers she grew. My heart started to beat in sorrow at that, it was most likely gone. Mother was gone, too. Even though she was a stranger to me, I still felt some emotions towards her. 

I asked her if my house had been inhabited at all during my absence, she shrugged and said the house was sold and on the market on and off. Bessie seemed unphased, but I scrunched up my face in confusion. “That does not make sense. The house was not in any bad condition nor was it old..” I mumbled to myself, mainly, since Bessie was too busy looking at the side that was my room now. 

“We need more colour in this room. Honestly, sometimes I swear you’re a vampire! Maybe you turned into one while I was gone.” She chuckled, and started to put her clothes away. 

 

I helped her with putting some of her most ‘precious’ clothing, she had acquired a strange wardrobe in eight years. There were so many long sweaters everywhere, in any colour you could imagine. Red, blue, even gray...The list went on. She probably did not even need to go out and get the uniform sweater, she had enough here. By the time we put all her belongings away, it was time for dinner. 

The dinner hall was huge. Just like the other parts of the building, it was rich with wood, banners hung from the ceiling. Some said mundane things like; ‘welcome’ or ‘to the seniors: have a great year!’ others talked about getting class books, and to make sure you checked over your schedule once we were permitted to have it. 

I met another person I knew, Bessie’s brother, Quintus. We called him Question, because when we were children he had asked lots of questions. He prefered that over Quintus, but occasionally Bessie or their older sister called him Quin. Question really was a splitting image of his sister: brown hair, although darker in tone, hung around his face and his eyes gleamed in amazement towards anything that moved. 

I also met their new friends, Green and Kyrin. Green’s actual name was Adam, and he wore a simple white shirt and jeans. A bandaid went across his face, as if he had an injury. His hair, unsurprisingly, was dark green. It matched his darker skin tone perfectly. Kyrin Prescott, though was a lot less laid back. His red hair was out of his face, and slicked back in a way. Gray eyes looked almost melancholy, like he had been mourning for someone before coming here. Kyrin and I did not talk much, not out of rudeness, but because we both were shy. Green was too, but he did ask a few questions. 

“So you and Elizabeth are childhood friends?” He lifted an eyebrow, as if he could not believe it. 

Bessie groaned. “Hey, don’t use my actual name! I hate it,” The Darrell’s parents did not do an exceptional job of naming their kids, well, in their children’s own opinions. Their oldest, Diane, who raised her younger siblings, had to be the only Darrell child who actually liked their name. “and to answer the question: Yes! What’s so horrible about that, huh?” Green shrugged. 

A few moments, he answered. “You both just seem different in a way. Then again, if Kyrin and our favourite archaeologist Question can hit it off in a few days, anything is possible.” 

Question had always wanted to be an archaeologist, or an explorer. I was not surprised that he still wished to pursue it, he would make a wonderful one because of his inquisitive nature. 

It was my turn to ask something, though. “Where were you today anyway Bessie? I waited almost all day to find out my roommate was my old friend.” I flashed her a smile. 

“Oh, Question here wanted to look around before moving in, so we ended up leaving all our things in a spare room. We asked first, don’t worry! Then we met Green and Ky.” Bessie explained, and went on to tell me how their sister, had trouble keeping them around because she was so busy. There was a certain sadness in her eyes, like that was not the truth. I did not push the subject, though, I knew better. “This private school is a lot better than our old school you know? Lot of jerks there, I missed having my partner in crime.” We exchanged mischievous glances, remembering times we caused mayhem at our old elementary school, but in that innocent child way. We did no harm...hopefully. 

We all talked like that for about thirty minutes, until the bell rung that meant it was time to get to our dorms once more. Bessie gave her brother a goodbye hug, as did I. He seemed very excited to see me, I had not seen him since he was 7, he was only a year younger than Bessie. We also said goodbye to the other boys, and called it a night once we went back to our dorm.  
In the morning, I was awaken to rapid poking in my shoulder and side. My hand tried to swat away the offender, but they persisted and started to shake me in retaliation. When this went on for more than two minutes, I gave up and sat up in my bed. “What is going on?” I hissed, clearly not in the mood. My mind wondered who it was, as my gaze stared all around me and Bessie’s dimly lit room. 

“Well someone is grumpy today. Did you not get enough sleep due to your new friend?” Camille sat at the edge of my bed, grinning. 

Of course it was her. 

I raised an eyebrow. Was she jealous? She has been my only friend for at least three years now, the same went for her too. “Sorry for not talking to you, Cam. It was really busy and--” My mouth started to ramble, but Camille hushed me softly, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder- well, I couldn’t feel it but I could see her hand there. 

“Do not. I did not wake you up to criticize your day, I wanted to talk to you and was wondering about something,” I motioned to her to go on, charmed by how...genuine she seemed. Although playful, much like Bessie, but unlike my childhood friend, she did not show her true emotions.  
“I noticed that there was a town nearby. Earlier I went down there for a few minutes, but it just wasn’t as fun as exploring with you. How about it? We could go down there in about twenty minutes, I know how you need to eat.” Smiling softly, I agreed and asked which town, there supposedly was multiple trails that lead to different towns, maybe she wanted to see all of them.  
\---  
“Nishka,” I said softly, with my messenger bag slung around my right shoulder. That was the name of the town that Camille wanted to go to the most. It was the oldest, here before even the academy was there. “According to legend, the town was named after a young girl, from far away. The prince of the kingdom saw her, and wanted to marry her. Although, she did not replicate this feeling. True to this, she admitted that her heart beated, but not for him. Stricken with anguish, the prince went into the woods and never came out again. Some say that Nishka went after him, and perhaps fell in love. Because of her truthfulness, despite their prince disappearing, the kingdom named a small village after this woman.” After I explained the story, Camille yawned. 

“That’s great and all, but really? I doubt the prince was that sensitive of a guy.” I simply shrugged. 

Nishka was an odd town. Almost ostracised from the other towns on this piece of land, run down to the point you would think it was abandoned, had a charm to it. The grass was well kept, the buildings were not. One on our right was barely standing, the roof wide open on the side, all we saw was an empty attic area. 

“Give me a moment.” Camille said, floating away before I could say or do anything else. I bit my lip, praying that no one was around. “Cam, get away from there! We cannot go around other people’s houses!” I hissed for the second time that day, getting very annoyed at my companion. Even though I dreaded going into some musty old building, especially one that was crumbling. Camille could not get hurt of course, but I could not just leave her there. Besides, I had a feeling she was doing this for a reason. 

“Cam? Camille, I will never let you leave Consilium again if you keep this up…” She most likely knew I was bluffing, no one could control that ghost. The first floor of the house was, actually not that bad. There was no furniture, I would have felt more scared if there had been. Being in an old home, surrounding by essential home items that were at one point, being used? A nightmare. 

A sentence finally soothed my worries, as I heard a voice call out. “Quit freaking out, you bookworm. I found something.” I ran upstairs, to the very rude voice. 

Sun flooded into the main top half of the structure, making it feel very heated but in an uncomfortable way. It shined too much in my eyes to be even remotely cozy. “What did you find? Some old sheets?” I crouched beside my ghostly friend. She was staring at something so intensely, the sun did not have an effect on her. My jaw dropped. It was old newspapers, scattered around the floor. Some said “death,” or “disappeared without a trace,” My lips tightened, forming a deep frown as I suddenly remembered the headmaster and the rumors. 

“‘Man’s remains found gruesomely spread around in his own blood?’ Damn, Artemis. You certainly picked a great place to live.” Camille tried to lighten the mood, but I was fixated on the newspapers. “Why are these here? And why are they so old? Maybe the last person that was here left them here but why…” I mumbled, talking to myself until Cam shook me. “Come on, some collector just had some obsession about the news. It happens a lot, you know those mystery shows you and your dad watched? Artemis, this is just some old man loving death.” 

For some reason, I calmed down. Not that my mind completely believed her, but for now it would do.


End file.
